


At last [Fanart]

by LunaTheLittleDragon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, How Do I Tag, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheLittleDragon/pseuds/LunaTheLittleDragon
Summary: Literally just Crowley and Aziraphale waltzing and pretending they're not blushing.





	At last [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synchronize the beat of our hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019415) by [Justafewthingstosay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay). 

> I was talking to marveldevil on tumblr about a dancing fic she was writing and just really wanted to draw them. Crowley's face is traced off [this great picture](https://lordazazel23.tumblr.com/post/186268837692/oh-no-a-sexy-devilish-mary-poppins-im) by lordazazel23 on tumblr. I am a baby art and it was perfect. Don't judge me.
> 
> (I hope to... someone that fucking link works. Yell at me if it doesn't)


End file.
